Alpha's Pack
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: <html><head></head>Damian is the only Robin who's an Alpha and for his brothers who are Omegas... Has Damian got plans for them.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own**

* * *

><p>All three of them were pregnant.<p>

"Oh shirt, what are we gonna tell the old man?!" Jason growled as he stomped around his apartment as he tried not to throw things at his brothers. "Damn it!"

"I'm going to get so fat!" Dick whined his head laying on the kitchen table. "I ate a whole triple chocolate cake today."

Tim suddenly slammed down his cup causing the other to look at his horrified expression. "Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Timmy?"

"When Bruce finds out he might die!" Tim cried out in horror. "This might be the thing that breaks that Bat's back!"

"Well, we can't let him know!" Dick stood up. "Wait, I'll tell him I've been seeing a guy and then I'll tell him that he died or something."

"You don't know who the dad is?" Jason asked looking at Dick in surprise.

"Er, no it was just for sex thing and he really did disappear though." Dick sighed. "We meet through a friend but he did say that he had to leave for work. And I used a fake name."

"Oh, that's too bad, Dick." Tim sighed before looking at Jason. "What about your baby's father."

"No clue." Jason shrugged. "I was going around for fun ya know."

"And you call me a slut!" Dick yelled jumping up and yelling in his face. "I bet you didn't even get a name or age!"

"Who cares?! And you're the slut!" Jason grabbed Dick pushing him onto the table before thrusting his hips into Dick's ass and the older male let out a needy moan. "See?! Look at you loving my cock on your ass. Bet you want me to fuck, huh? Wanna feel a cock pounding you until you blackout screaming for more!"

Dick struggled as best he could but Jason's actions where making him lose his focus because he was getting turned on and he did want to be fucked hard, fast and deep. Damn, Dick knew he was a man-slut and that he was probably the biggest one. Hell he slept with almost all the male members on the Titians half the Justice League.

Panting hard Dick arched up his hands clawing at the table as he moaned his eyes glazed over in lust, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly with saliva slowly trickling down his chin. He felt Jason pushin his shirt up exposing his back before the tallest of the Robin's leaned down to run his tongue up his back before nipping the shoulder blades.

Dick's stomach tightened in want as he wiggled on the table his cock hard rubbed against the all to tight pants. Using his skils Dick flipped himself over so Jason was humping him from the front bringing more pleasurable waves. Reachign up Dick pulling at the black shirt Jason had on. They slowed down a bit before Jason pulled him up so they could pull and yank at each other's clothes.

"Off, off, off," Dick chanted as he worked on the belt buckle as Jason licked and sucked at his neck those large hands groping his butt hard. "Uhhaannn, Jason, want it now!"

With a little evil laugh Jason pushed Dick down on the table yanking off the pants and boxers. "I told ya, Dicke-bird… slut."

"Don't be jealous that I get more Alpha's than you." Dick gave him a bright grin as he spread his legs wide. "I'm ready, hurry up!"

Jason smirked as he kicked off the last of his clothes. "You might be but first…"

"Ahh!" Dick gasped as three fingers shoved into him. "No, I want your cock!"

Still smirking Jason thrusted his fingers in hard and faster watching as Dick cried helplessly. The Golden Boy thrust down hard on the fingers wanting more. Jason was having fun until Dick started to play with himself, pinching his own nipples and pumping himself and hell that was hot!

Pulling his fingers out Jason grabbed Dick flipping him back over careful of the other pregnant Omega before pushing his cock into that wet heat in one go as hard as he could. Both of them cried out in pleasure.

"Ahh, yeessss~!" Dick moaned his voice high pitched from the feeling of a cock inside of him. "So good~ MmmmMMMmmm~!"

Jason stayed still for a minute panting as he looked up but saw nothing his eyes now hazed over in the lustful heat a opening grin on his face. That tight wet heat squeezed him so good and the pausing walls made him shiver in pleasure. Even though he was toping Jason couldn't help but image the feeling of a cock inside him as well as he thought of his last lover. After all Jason was an Omega. A very odd Omega who liked to top once in a while, but no one would ever peg the Red Hood as an Omega.

For his part Dick clenched down on his brother's hardness feeling full for the first time in a week. There was nothing that felt better to him than having an Alpha lover that was extremely good in bed and loved to pound into him. Dick was a hopeless romantic waiting for his Prince to come and do all kinds of Romantic with and to him.

Snapping his hips forward Jason leaned down to kiss Dick messily. They both cried into each other's mouths. They were so into each other and fucking each other that they had forgotten the third person in the room who was five feet away at sitting in a chair by the window, which had curtains thank god, and Tim's cheeks flushed.

From the door way an fourth figure stood there watching the Omegas. Damian had turned thirteen and since than had been a rather dangerous Alpha. Having grown up a bit he no longer was as harsh as he used to. He was enjoying his older brothers pleasuring themselves. Hey, he was a teenage Alpha and Omegas where his thing. Damian looked over at Tim. He was almost taller than Drake nowadays, having just to gain four over him now. Tim was watching his eyes full of want, need and of course the fear. He was trembling from where he sat on the chair his knees pressed together and his hands between his legs trying to hide his hardness from the others who were ignoring him.

Damian watched as Drake bit his quivering bottom lip to keep from making any noise. How Drake trembled more before rubbing his knees together as he rocked back and forth. Damain tried to control himself because if being an Alpha that he was and being near such a needy Omega…

Tim yelped as he was suddenly grabbed and shoved onto the ground. Tim tried to sit up when his legs where parted roughly and someone was between them. Gasping he went limp laying thee was still as he could under Damian. Damian was in heat. That was dangerous so he laid there as still as he could but he could feel Damian's hot breath on his neck and damn it Tim almost moaned when the Demon brat pushed his leg's further apart by his inner thighs looking at him like he was a juicy piece of meat.

Damian halted his movements when eh felt two pairs of eyes on him. Looking over he saw Todd and Grayson staring at him in shock. Smirking Damian slowly got up but shot Drake a warning look when the Omega tired to get up before standing in front of the others arms crossed.

"I wonder what Father is going to say about this… especially when he fins out the three of you are with child."

Jason growled. "What do you want?"

They all shivered as an evil smirk formed on Damian's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>A.) Damian X Dick<strong>

**B.) Damian x Jason**

**C.) Damian x Tim **

**Fill in the blank: Damian is _ to _**

**Example: Damian is Abusive  to Tim.**

**A, B, C, pick who it will be**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick and Jason finished putting their clothes back on. Thanks to Damian the heat had quickly faded. Damian meanwhile had watched them dress not even bothering to hide the fact that he was checking them out.

Jason quickly left the second he got his shirt on fleeing out the back door. Dick just stood there arm crossed as he looked at the youngest member of the Wayne Family and frowned.

Damian was squatting down over Tim. The thirteen year old slid his hand under Tim's shirt rubbing the stomach. Before Dick could say anything Damian pushed his hand lower sliding into the pants and underwear making Tim hips jerk as he gasped.

"Damian!"

"Hold your tongue, Grayson." Damian smirked as he massaged Drake carefully using the right amount of pressure techniques. "He likes it."

Tim moaned thrusting up into Damian's hand as he panted. The youngest Omega's cheeks were soon dusted in a faint blush, his breathing deep as Tim parted his legs and put his hands over his mouth to stop the noises from coming out.

A few bad things about being an Omega was when you we're in heat you would roll over to almost any Alpha and if you where a pregnant Omega you body would always want to have sex.

Standing there Dick swallowed his throat dry as he watched. His eyes we're glued to Damian's hand as the young Alpha rubbed their brother and soon he started to get rougher, adding to the pressure until Tim was wiggling in discomfort. When that happened Damian used his other hand to slip up into Drake's shirt and pinched a one of the harden nipples hard.

"Ahhh!" Tim screamed eyes snapping wide open.

"Damian!" Dick rushed forward grabbing the Alpha's hand. "You hurt, Tim!"

"Tt."

Dick and Jason finished putting their clothes back on. Thanks to Damian the heat had quickly faded. Damian meanwhile had watched them dress not even bothering to hide the fact that he was checking them out.

Jason quickly left the second he got his shirt on fleeing out the back door. Dick just stood there arm crossed as he looked at the youngest member of the Wayne Family and frowned.

Damian was squatting down over Tim. The thirteen year old slid his hand under Tim's shirt rubbing the stomach. Before Dick could say anything Damian pushed his hand lower sliding into the pants and underwear making Tim hips jerk as he gasped.

"Damian!"

"Hold your tongue, Grayson." Damian smirked as he massaged Drake carefully using the right amount of pressure techniques. "He likes it."

Tim moaned thrusting up into Damian's hand as he panted. The youngest Omega's cheeks were soon dusted in a faint blush, his breathing deep as Tim parted his legs and put his hands over his mouth to stop the noises from coming out.

A few bad things about being an Omega was when you we're in heat you would roll over to almost any Alpha and if you where a pregnant Omega you body would always want to have sex.

Standing there Dick swallowed his throat dry as he watched. His eyes we're glued to Damian's hand as the young Alpha rubbed their brother and soon he started to get rougher, adding to the pressure until Tim was wiggling in discomfort. When that happened Damian used his other hand to slip up into Drake's shirt and pinched a one of the harden nipples hard.

"Ahhh!" Tim screamed eyes snapping wide open.

"Damian!" Dick rushed forward to grab Damian's hand.

Damian smirked as Tim laid there in shock before puling his hand out of Tim's pants. "He seemed to enjoy a little pain."

Tim burned in shame as Damian's hand was covered in his cum. Sitting up Tim looked away not wanting to face them. That damn Alpha had already worked him up and right as he was cumming Damian had to pinch him.

Standing up Damian grabbed Dick from behind his neck. "On your knees."

"No thanks." Dick huffed.

Growling Damian gripped hard frocing Grayson to fall to his knees hissing in pain and earing a glare. After that Damain pushed his cum coated hand in front of him and gave him the order to lick it clean.

"No."

"Grayson, I'm warning you," Damian growled. "Your already going to pay for going around like a whore."

"Hey!" Dick yelled looking offended. "I'm not a whore! Take that back!"

"I can call you whatever I please."

"Yeah, right!" Dick hissed swiping at him. "You better let me go Damian or I'm going to be the hell outta you."

"Drake."

It was a command. Anyone could hear that tone and know that that's a command and it was one that only Alphas when they were mad. Dick looked over and saw Tim stay where he was. Damian didn't seem to like that.

"Don't just sit there! Get the hell out!"

Tim lingered for a moment but Dick nodded so the younger Omega took off as fast as he could. Once they were alone Damian yanked Dick over to the coffee table before throwing on to it. Dick scrambled a bit when his's clothes where pushed down exposing his lower body.

Once again Dick's weakness for wanting someone inside him. Damian knew that since both he and Jason had been mating earlier that there was no need for preparation so he trusted in.

A sharp gasp made Dick grip the table's side in shock and he started to harden. Oh shit... Damian had gotten bigger. Ooh, his little Alpha brother had gotten bigger! A pleasurable grin appeared on his face as Dick purred pushed back against Damian's hard member.

"Ahh~ Ooh, hell yes~!" Dick trembled. "Please, Damian, take me!"

"Tt," Damian said before pulling back and pushing back in slowly. "Who is the baby's Father?"

Wiggled Dick tried pushing himself back but Damian leaned down on him grabbing his arms and folded them behind his back and from somewhere got a rope and tied them together.

Growling Dick struggled trying to pull free as Damian sat up running his hands over Dick's back, before pushing the oldest's shirt off. Slowly Damian nibbled and bit the side of Dick's neck and right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Naah! Damian, come on, stop teasing me!" Dick moaned feeling the teeth scrap along his skin. "I need it!"

"Need what?"

"You know what, Damian." Dick panted. "Come on, don't make me say IT-! Ahh! Ah, Damian...!"

"Yes?" Damian asked evilly as he twisted each of his brother's nipples slowly before pulling them and letting go before repeating. "Is there something you wanted, Grayson?"

"Ahh, yes!" Dick moaned his face bright red as he rocked his hips with what little space his had. "Fuck me, Damian, please!"

"Hm, I seemed to have missed what you said." Damian gave the nipples another twist.

"Ah, no more, please!" Dick cried. "Please, it hurts to much!"

"Really?" Damian asked sarcastically. "Maybe I would stop if you tell me who the baby's Father is."

"I-I don't know," Dick gasped out. "It just one night stand... No, Damian, stop!"

Damian frowned as anger filled him. Letting go of the nipples Damian pulled back and out of Dick who cried out at the loss. Panting hard Dick took a moment to notice his stinging burning nipple. Shit, what hurt but at the same time felt good. Was it wrong to like it? Dick wondered about it for a second. Maybe he could get Damian to get the nipple clamps out-

Slap!

"Ahh!" Dick yelped his eyes wide when another slap landed on his ass. "Ahh, Damian, what are you-?"

Slap!

Crying out Dick panted. Looking back he saw Damian there with paddle. Gulping Dick looked up at those blue eyes. They met for a moment before Damian grabbed him by the ropes and yanked him a fe inched of the coffee table before kicking it away and letting him plop onto the floor.

"Knees. Now." Damian demanded and Dick hurried to comply his body tingling in excitement. "Arch your ass in the air, you head pressed sideways."

Trembling with need Dick looked at Damian best he could as the Alpha smirked at him before giving his ass a hard slap with the paddle. Crying out Dick felt his cock throbbing hard.

"I'm afraid I have to punish you,Grayson."

Panting hard Dick licked his lips. "Why?"

A harsh slap that hurt made Dick cry out. "You do not talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Master Damian," Dick said in the best meek voice he could mange. "Please, Master Damian, what naughty think have I done?"

Damian leaned down to grab him by the hair and yank him up. "You my little Omega bitch, went around letting Alphas fuck you and you got pregnant. When did I ever say that you could go out and sleep around like a whore?"

"You didn't Master Damian," Dick replied trying to keep his voice meek but a lustfully smile came over his lips. "Please punish me, Master Damian. I've been so bad and I need to be taught a lesson."

"Yes, you do." Damian let go of his hair causing him to fall. "Count them for me, Grayson and if you should fail to keep up... well, you won't get to cum."

It than that Damian slipped a cock ring on his throbbing member did Dick want to call out his safe word but didn't. Instead he waited for the first swat. Ten seconds went by than another and just before a fully minute could go by Dick glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on when...

Slap!

Oh shit! "One!" Slap! Slap! "Two, three!" Slap! Slap! It hurt! "Four five!" Slap! "Six!" Oh shit, it hurt! Slap! "Si-" Slap! "Six!" Tears started to fall down his face. "Slap! "Sev-" SLAP! Too fast! Hurt! "S-Seve-!" SLAP!

Dick screamed in pain before yelling out his safe word. "Batman! BATMAN!"

Damian stopped immediately before dropping the paddle and grabbed his knife to cut off the ropes. he removed the cock ring, and carefully moved Dick onto his side. Grayson eyes were full of tears as the Omega sobbed rubbing his sore arms. It was clear that Damian had gone to far in their game sexual game.

They had always been rough but Damian was possessive. He hated knowing that all three of his Omega brothers had gotten pregnant. They weren't supposed to get pregnant! Damian had planned on getting them pregnant himself so he could have have the offspring of the best future bats of the world.

They had done bondage before, Grayson had been the one to introduce it and one of his favorite of being dominated as the paddle. However today their mating had been strained by Damian's anger toward's the unborn's unknown's father.

"Grayson," Damian said reaching down to push away the tears. "I apologize... I was too hard on you."

Dick sobbing for a minute longer before he calmed down. "Sorry... I couldn't keep up and I used my save word."

"It's alright." Damian lied. "You should clean yourself up."

"Actually Damian?"

"Yes?"

"Your still hard." Dick pointed out before he rolled onto his back moving his legs up and apart. "And so am I."

With a smirk Damian climbed onto him. Lining up with the red sore puckered entrance Damian pushed in slowly before pulling back out and pushing back in causing Dick to moan and pant. Soon Damian was pounding into Dick as hard as he could pressed the acrobat's knees almost all the way to floor, It was amazing how flexible Grayson was.

"Ahh, Damian, harder, please~" Dick moaned his voice filled with heat. "Naaaghhh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna... Haaaaaa~!"

"Nah!" Damian roared out as slammed hard into Grayson one last time.

Dick came hard splashing himself on his chest and some on his neck and some drops on his face. Inside him Dick felt the hot cum fill him so much that he thought his insides would melt but in the sweetest of way.

Dick fell limblessly to the world but moaned when Damian pulled out. "Where... ya goin'?"

Damian settled back on Dick. "No where yet. Rest Grayson."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to plot on what to do with two certain Omegas.

* * *

><p>Edward looked up as a small shadow made it's way across his bedroom until it crawled under the large comforter and onto the bed before a small body rested itself on his chest letting out a huff of air.<p>

Setting his book aside and relaxing into his pillows that he had propped up, Edward pulled the mound closer patting the part that should be the head and than silently laughed as a warm mouth started to mouthed at his chest looking for a nipple.

Since the young Omega had started showing up and feeding off of him Edward had always left his shirts unbuttoned for younger Omega. This Omega was something special and something that Edward just couldn't explain.

They had formed a bond when the young teen had been kidnapped and held for ransom money. Edward had been invistagting and had been cought. They noticed that dward was an Omega as well so they threw him into the room they where keeping their soon to be pay check.

Edward jumped a bit as the warm mouth found his nipple before latching on. They both let out content sighs. Edward would have to admit that he loved feeding teen. His Omega body had produced milk in order to care for the child. The little Omega was always starving for milk for some reason.

Looking down he could see those baby blue eyes staring at him. Smiling he petted his hair before leaning back to think about things. Back than they had been rescued by Batman a few days later.

It had been in those days locked away together that Edward had bonded with the younger Omega. At first he was thinking about just letting the other be but ended up talking to him. It turned out that the younger of the two was smart. Very smart. He even figured out the riddles that Edward gave to him.

After that Edward had pulled him close to keep him warm. It was than that Edward's body had decided that since there was a baby Omega in the room (Since Omegas nurse until they where 20. No one knew why but the Omega bodies needed milk that long) and had started to produce the milk.

When Edward had offered the milk he was surprised that the little Omega looked scared about drinking the milk. It took a few times but soon the Omega would latch on and nurse until full. Well, full was an understatement. You would have thought that the Omega had never heard of milk by the way he drank.

It was desperate and the whole time the little Omega would shake horribly. Almost as if he was waiting to be beaten for drinking the milk. Now a few years later they had gotten passed that but the little Omega would go under the sheets or grab a sheet before feeding. A habit that made the child feel safe.

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts when the younger Omega pulled away before nuzzling around and mouthing for the other nipple. Shifting Edward guided him until the little one latched on again.

"You drank that fast." Edward said putting the soft black hair. "Is there something wrong?"

The sucking increased. So there was something wrong. Pulled the little body closer Edward sat up a bit so he could hug him.

"Come now, it cannot be that bad."

The blue eyed Omega whimpered.

"Tell me what's wrong and we'll figure away to fix it. "

Sniffling the Omega let go. "I'm pregnant."

Oh.

Ohh...

"Your going to tell him, aren't you?"

"I don't see how we can keep this secret..." Edward sighed. "I'll call him and tell him your staying the night. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Thank you..."

Nodding Edward reached over to his phone as he sat up all the way, his left hand still holding onto the little Omega's head trying to bring comfort. The phone rang for a few seconds before a voice answered.

"Yes, Bruce? Tim is going to be staying here for tonight and I'll bring him home tomorrow. No, it's no trouble at all. He's fine, just tired. Yes, I'll take good care of him, Mr. Wayne no need to worry. Hm? Oh yes, my detective business is going well, thank you. No, nothing to exciting but I do get an annoying Bat on my tail every so often. Oh, yes, you see that Bat sometimes..."

Tim leaned his head against Edward's chest taking in the ex rouges comfort. Edward didn't know he was Red Robin. All Edward knew was that a rich man's third son was kidnapped and that he helped keep the child safe. They had bonded and now what a male-mother-son bond and Tim often sought Edward out for comfort and milk. Edward even stayed at the Manor at times and offered fed Tim.

Alfred had been he one to insist since Tim lacked the most nutriment of Omega milk and Edward's had high quality milk. A small smile came to his lips when Edward started to tell Bruce how much he couldn't stand The Bat and shifted to latch back onto a nipple slowly falling asleep listening to the chatter, Edward's heart, and feeling safe as a hand stroked his head.

* * *

><p>Edward looked up as a small shadow made it's way across his bedroom until it crawled under the large comforter and onto the bed before a small body rested itself on his chest letting out a huff of air.<p>

Setting his book aside and relaxing into his pillows that he had propped up, Edward pulled the mound closer patting the part that should be the head and than silently laughed as a warm mouth started to mouthed at his chest looking for a nipple.

Since the young Omega had started showing up and feeding off of him Edward had always left his shirts unbuttoned for younger Omega. This Omega was something special and something that Edward just couldn't explain.

They had formed a bond when the young teen had been kidnapped and held for ransom money. Edward had been investigating and had been caught. They noticed that Wayne's adopted son was an Omega as well so they threw him into the room they where keeping their soon to be pay check.

Edward jumped a bit as the warm mouth found his nipple before latching on. They both let out content sighs. Edward would have to admit that he loved feeding teen. His Omega body had produced milk in order to care for the child. The little Omega was always starving for milk for some reason.

Looking down he could see those baby blue eyes staring at him. Smiling he petted his hair before leaning back to think about things. Back than they had been rescued by Batman a few days later.

It had been in those days locked away together that Edward had bonded with the younger Omega. At first he was thinking about just letting the other be but ended up talking to him. It turned out that the younger of the two was smart. Very smart. He even figured out the riddles that Edward gave to him.

After that Edward had pulled him close to keep him warm. It was than that Edward's body had decided that since there was a baby Omega in the room (Since Omegas nurse until they where 20. No one knew why but the Omega bodies needed milk that long) and had started to produce the milk.

When Edward had offered the milk he was surprised that the little Omega looked scared about drinking the milk. It took a few times but soon the Omega would latch on and nurse until full. Well, full was an understatement. You would have thought that the Omega had never heard of milk by the way he drank.

It was desperate and the whole time the little Omega would shake horribly. Almost as if he was waiting to be beaten for drinking the milk. Now a few years later they had gotten passed that but the little Omega woudl go under the sheets or grab a sheet before feeding. A habit that made the child feel safe.

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts when the younger Omega pulled away before nuzzeling around and mouthing for the other nipple. Shifting Edward guided him until the little one latched on again.

"You drank that fast." Edward said putting the soft black hair. "Is there something wrong?"

The sucking increased. So there was something wrong. Pulled the little body closer Edward sat up a bit so he could hug him.

"Come now, it cannot be that bad."

The blue eyed Omega whimpered.

"Tell me what's wrong and we'll figure away to fix it. "

Sniffling the Omega let go. "I'm pregnant."

Oh.

Ohh...

"Your going to tell him, aren't you?"

"I don't see how we can keep this secret..." Edward sighed. "I'll call him and tell him your staying the night. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Thank you..."

Nodding Edward reached over to his phone as he sat up all the way, his left hand still holding onto the little Omega's head trying to bring comfort. The phone rang for a few seconds before a voice answered.

"Yes, Bruce? Tim is going to be staying here for tonight and I'll bring him home tomorrow. No, it's no trouble at all. He's fine, just tired. Yes, I'll take good care of him, Mr. Wayne no need to worry. Hm? Oh yes, my detective business is going well, thank you. No, nothing to exciting but I do get an annoying Bat on my tail every so often. Oh, yes, you see that Bat sometimes..."

Tim leaned his head against Edward's chest taking in the ex rouges comfort. Edward didn't know he was Red Robin. All Edward knew was that a rich man's third son was kidnapped and that he helped keep the child safe. They had bonded and now what a male-mother-son bond and Tim often sought Edward out for comfort and milk. Edward even stayed at the Manor at times and offered fed Tim.

Alfred had been he one to insist since Tim lacked the most nutriment of Omega milk and Edward's had high quality milk. A small smile came to his lips when Edward started to tell Bruce how much he couldn't stand The Bat and shifted to latch back onto a nipple slowly falling asleep listening to the chatter, Edward's heart, and feeling safe as a hand stroked his head.

* * *

><p><strong>A.) Damian x Dick<strong>

**B.) Damian x Jason**

**C. Damian x Tim**

**Example: Damian _ and he was so angry that he _ to his Omega brother _.**

**Remember you write your own and can request. **


End file.
